Armored
by Jpena
Summary: "Arise Ser Brienne of Tarth, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms." Jaime said carefully. There was moment in which he looked into her blue eyes and saw her child like wonder. She was finally what she was born to be, a knight.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Game of Thrones (obviously).

Inspired on Jaime and Brienne's scenes from last episode. SO MANY FEEEEEEEEELSSSSSS.

Armored

"Arise Ser Brienne of Tarth, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms." Jaime said carefully. There was moment in which he looked into her blue eyes and saw her child like wonder. She was finally what she was born to be, a knight.

Brienne after all, was knightlier than any of the noble knights he ever knew or read about. She was good, brave and honorable. He did not think Brienne ever lied to anyone. He wanted to hold her and kiss her cheek. Congratulate her and just be with her. Jaime realized that he had missed her very much. His musings were cut short when he heard his baby brother proclaim Brienne. "Ser Brienne of Tarth, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms."

Jaime walked away with his sword, happy that his left hand held the weight of the Valyrian sword without wavering. He smiled lightly when he heard the claps. Jaime looked towards Brienne and saw something wonderful. Brienne was laughing. The older knight was transfixed by her. Her eyes were teary but there was only happiness. Jaime felt happy to have caused that smile, those tears and that laughter.

They all went back to looking at the fire and talking. Tyrion offered some more humorous insights while the wildling tried to engage Brienne. Jaime was a little annoyed by his presence. It was obvious to all in the room that the redheaded man wanted Brienne. Jaime of course knew that nothing would come out of it. Tormund Giantsbane was too low for Brienne. She was the heir to Tarth and now a knight.

Jaime stole glances at Brienne for another half an hour before Ser Davos attempted to retire for the night. This was the last moments before what could only be defined as certain death. Tyrion asked for a song. Pod was surprisingly good. Jaime had of course listened to Jenny of Oldstones thousands of times before but the way that Podrick sang the piece was haunting. The wine must have hit him more than expected.

Ser Davos was the first to go. Podrick and Brienne left shortly after. The wildling watched her go. "I am going to make big red headed babies with her." The man said gruffly.

Jaime frowned. "You are not."

"I will survive this war and make her my woman. We will have big strong babes. They will conquer the world." The man said with a smile and his eyebrow wiggled. He then trailed after her.

Jaime watched him go and kept silent. Tyrion laughed from his chair. "You like her." His baby brother said.

Jaime remained quiet. "It is ironic really. I would love if Cersei were here to watch it. She's lost you." Tyrion continued.

"I am going to rest for a bit." Jaime stood up.

"Her quarters in the west wing." Tyrion said. Jaime kneeled to hug his baby brother. "Good luck out there." He said as farewell.

"I will see you when it's over." Jaime said as he left the hall.

He knew that he should go to his quarters and rest for at least a few hours. Jaime however could only think of Brienne and the way that she laughed and smiled. He walked to the courtyard and found her sitting on one of the benches.

"I thought you wanted to rest." Jaime said as he sat next to her.

Brienne's brow furrowed, "I could not sleep and Pod was pacing from side to side."

Jaime looked at her inquisitively, "Podrick and you share quarters?"

The wench frowned, "no, he just keeps close. He's a good lad and fancies himself my squire still."

Jaime nodded. They were quiet for a few minutes. "I know how hard it was for you to leave her." Brienne said carefully.

Jaime glanced at her. "It was; she is with child." He could not lie to her, to not Brienne. "She says it's mine."

"Do you doubt her?" Brienne followed the conversation.

"No. It has to be mine. Cersei's only kept our children. She found ways to rid herself of Robert's seed." Jaime said the words out loud.

Brienne was quiet once more. Jaime thought of Olenna Tyrell then. "Someone recently told me that I could not help myself. My love for Cersei was beyond my control. It was, maybe it still is."

Brienne nodded, "we don't get to choose who we love." She said carefully. Jaime laughed, "one of the stupidest things I have said in my life."

She smiled, "I could think of other things." Jaime and her stayed quiet for another while.

Jaime looked at her, "we could be dead in a few hours." Brienne looked away.

"I better leave you to it then." Jaime stood up but stopped when Brienne called his name.

"Ser Jaime." The woman said.

"Ser Brienne." Jaime turned and smiled at her.

"It is cold in here." Brienne said.

"My quarters are quiet warm. Would you care to accompany me?" Jaime said politely. His heart galloped wildly.

"I would." She said and followed him to the east wing. Jaime opened the door to his single bed. Lady Stark was not as accommodating or forgiving as he thought she would be. The rooms were small and there was only a small cot.

Jaime looked around, "it isn't much but it will do for the few hours we have left."

Brienne blushed and looked at the cot. "I should probably go back to my quarters." She began.

"Very well." Jaime was not about to force her with his presence.

"I do have to ask something of you before you leave." Jaime said and approached her gently.

"Ser Jaime I…" She began as he came closer to her. She was slightly taller than him. Jaime could count her freckles and could see the blue of her eyes.

Jaime kissed her gently. He needed to kiss someone other than Cersei. Brienne kissed him briefly and then pulled away. "I don't need your pity." She said with a shaky voice.

The man frowned. "It isn't pity. I had to know what it would be like to kiss someone other than Cersei."

Brienne shook her head, "so you were using me."

Jaime felt angry. "No I wasn't."

Brienne nodded, "I respect you Ser Jaime." She said carefully. "As do I." Jaime replied and then watch her as she turned around and kissed him.

Jaime kissed her back gently. He did not want to spook her. He did not know what it was but he felt at peace when he was with her. She brought out the good in him. Jaime was sure that Brienne did not have any experience in this area. He kissed her cheek and the side of her neck. The woman tensed.

"Brienne, we can stop." He whispered carefully.

She kissed him again. "You have never said my name like that." The woman kissed him again. Jaime liked that. He liked kissing Brienne quite a bit. Soon they were clashing with each other. Jaime watched as she removed her armor. She looked at him as if expecting him to do the same.

"I only have one hand." He said with a shrug. Brienne helped him out of the armor. It was awkward for a moment. Jaime then looked at her and smiled. They were in their plain clothes and closer than before. Jaime could feel her body. She was of course muscular, tall, taller than him but there were curves to her that he had failed to notice before.

"We might not have a lot of time and I want this to be good for you." Jaime whispered while trying to remove her plain shirt from her body.

Brienne nodded but trembled when he tried to lift her garment. "I'll go first." He removed his shirt and then his pants. The man hesitated when he looked at his golden hand.

"Take it off." She said firmly.

Jaime removed the string around it and put it with his clothes. There he was, a forty something old knight. Brienne shakily removed her pants first and then her shirt. They stood in front of one another for a few seconds. Jaime took her in. She had battle scars on her body but they did not take away from her true beauty. Brienne was a warrior but also a maiden. She was pale and her legs were long. He imagined them wrapped around him, how it would feel to be inside her. Jaime could feel himself harden at the thought of running his fingers over those legs. He came closer to her and touched some of the scars. She trembled when he did that.

"Are you scared?" He asked her lowly.

"No." She replied but shook like a leaf.

Jaime kissed her a little more forcefully this time to test the waters. Brienne responded but slowed down the kiss. The kiss was once again hesitant and soft. Jaime took the hint and caressed her face and shoulders with his hand and stump. Brienne kissed him back and then moved to kiss his neck as well. The man led her to the cot and noticed how uncomfortable it would be for them.

"Lay down." He would have liked to touch her all over until she was wet and begging him for it but there was no time. Jaime wanted her to feel good. He wanted her to explode and know what it was like to feel pleasure at least once before they died.

He ran his hand over hip. Brienne tensed a bit. "You said you trusted me with your life." He looked at her. She nodded but was still guarded. He wished to take back all the times he called her ugly. Perhaps she was not graceful like Sansa, beautiful like Dragon queen or even pretty like all those high born ladies but Brienne was noble, she was good, so very good. She was a breath of fresh air. Brienne had become a voice in his head that made him think that there was good in the world.

"Trust me." He said and touched her mound. Jaime had only been with Cersei. He knew what Cersei liked not what Brienne liked. He decided to start with the things he knew. Jaime touched her lightly and was happy when she squirmed and moaned. Brienne was extremely sensitive and flushed easily. Her chest, neck and face were pink and turned red when he caressed her. Jaime's desire grew when the woman moved her hips match his fingers. He circled her button and the woman almost jumped from the cot.

"Do that again." She said hoarsely.

Jaime did so and then entered her with one of his fingers. He worked carefully to make her orgasm. Jaime was painfully hard just by looking at her. Brienne was very responsive and so disinhibited. He felt proud now, she was now beyond feeling ashamed. Brienne sought her pleasure and squirmed. Jaime felt the need to kiss her but to kiss her where his fingers had been. He wanted to suck on her there. There was barely anytime to do that with Cersei. They were always afraid of being caught. He realized that there was no time to think about Cersei. This was about Brienne. She deserved all the pleasure he could give her. Jaime moved to kiss and suck there.

He heard her emit a guttural sound when he sucked and was almost afraid that she would pull his head away. The man was pleasantly surprised when Brienne caressed his head and pulled him more towards her. He felt her shake and become limp. She was red all over and breathed heavily.

They were quiet for a few seconds. He gave her time to process that experience.

"Do you still want to continue?" Jaime asked. Brienne nodded.

"I want to know what it feels like." She said openly.

Jaime positioned himself. He slid inside her and needed some time to accommodate himself to how tight she was. He began to pray to the seven that he did not make a fool of himself and spill too quickly.

He actually moaned when she moved her legs above his ass. She tensed, "should I have not done that?" She asked and blinked at him.

He almost came from that, "you have no idea how good you feel around me." He whispered.

"Are you not supposed to move now?" She asked once more.

Jaime moved almost imperceptibly, "do you want me to move?" He asked her trying to hold on.

"Yes." She said. Jaime did, Brienne moved with him but it was clear that he was enjoying himself much more than she was. This is for her he thought and began to kiss her neck and earlobe. Brienne squirmed a bit and tightened her hold on his back. Jaime jerked a bit more inside her and then kissed her deeply. He picked up the pace and decided that Brienne needed to be on top. Jaime turned on his back.

Brienne looked confused, "Get on top."

"I could crush you." She said while looking away.

"You won't. Get on top." He said and touched the curve of her left breast. He had some ideas for her. Brienne reluctantly mounted him. "Now, move back and forth." He whispered and there it was. She gasped and did it again. Jaime stayed flat on his back and watched her face. She had a very expressive face. He could see her mouth opening a little bit, the bite of the lip and her eyes closed. "Could you touch it." She said timidly.

Jaime did not have to be told twice. He sat up, embraced her with his stump on her back and rubbed circles on her button. Jaime felt her constrict around her. "Jaime. Jaime. Jaime. It feels so good." She said as she reached orgasm. Brienne jerked a little and grabbed his hand to move it way from her button. It was all he could do before he spilled inside her. He jerked inside and felt the sweet release. "Fuck Brienne." He fell on the cot and took her with him. They were sticky and messy. He grew sleepy as did she. They could have been dozing off for minutes or an hour. Jaime would never know.

They both heard the horn. "They are here." Brienne stood up and began the process of donning her clothes and armor. Jaime followed suit. She helped him with his armor as to gain time.

They were quiet. "Thank you Sir Jaime." She said without looking him in the eye.

Jaime felt disappointed when she tried to leave. He decided that if he was going to die, at least he would have a nice memory.

"No." He said and turned her to kiss her. Their armors clashed once more. "I am Jaime and you are Brienne from now on. Not after what we just did. He kissed her hands and she laughed.

Jaime loved to see her face so open. Her blue eyes sparked beautifully. He followed her with a smile of his own. If he died, he would die with a happy memory fresh in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Game of Thrones

Heartbroken over GoT but oh well there is always fanfiction….

Chapter 2

Jaime saw her under the dead a couple of times. His heart almost gave out when he heard her scream. Jaime fought the dead off of her. He pulled her up and continued to fight the corpses. Jaime cut down many of the dead but they kept coming at him. They did not tire. He was under them. Jaime tried to get up. He heard her and then he was by her side.

Jaime and her fought side by side. Podrick was also alongside them. They were cornered, against a wall. Jaime it was the end of it. He looked towards Brienne and willed her to understand that he was happy that he would go like this. He would fight alongside her, a good woman, a great warrior.

Brienne nodded briskly and kept on fighting by his side. Jaime fought with his one hand and tried to keep close to both Podrick and Brienne. Suddenly, the dead stopped. They crumbled before them. Jaime looked at Brienne with relief, she was still standing as was Pod.

"We're alive." Pod smiled. He hugged him and then hugged Brienne. Jaime smiled too.

"We have to see to the others." Brienne smiled and moved to see who else was alive. Jaime helped wildlings up, he helped unsullied and Dothraki. The survivors made their way to the main keep. He saw more of the men and women making their way inside.

Tyrion and Lady Sansa were there as was the Spider and some other people.

"I knew you would be fine." Tyrion said. Jaime hugged him. "What happened to you? Why are you so dirty?"

"The dead." Tyrion said. Jaime then realized where his brother had hidden.

Lady Sansa looked at the doors. She was afraid, as of now, it looked like she was the last Stark. Jaime and the rest waited. In came Jon Snow, bloodied, dirty and limping. "Bran." He said.

Lady Sansa went to attend to her brother, "I thought you had him. You were supposed to have him." She said a little harshly.

"Sansa I." Jon began. "Where is Daenerys?"

"Not here." Tyrion said.

"We have to find her." Surprisingly, it was Lady Sansa who offered the words.

"There is no need." The queen's advisor pointed to the door. Jon Snow moved to aid her, she had a limp as well. She was in tears. "Jorah is gone. We have to bury him."

"No. We'll burn him." Jon said seriously.

Bran and Arya appeared then. Arya was hurt as well. Lady Sansa moved to hold her sister. "Theon is dead." The girl whispered.

Jaime heard the Lady of Winterfell cry pitifully and then turned to Brienne. It was as if she knew what he was asking. He left first, it was hard for him to decide where to stay. It would have to be his quarters, as she slept next to Pod, but the last thing he wanted was to sleep in that little cot. He decided to be bold and leave for her quarters. Jaime was weary and entered quarters. Brienne was there with a long shirt and her breeches.

"You don't suppose we could get a bath ran here?" Jaime said and tried to sit on the bed. "Don't." She said sharply.

Jaime frowned, "what? Why?" He said and stepped away.

"Your armor is bloodied and dirty as are you." She said while helping him out of the dirty clothes.

"About that bath?" He said as she undid his clothes. "It will have to wait." She said and checked for injuries on his body. He was bruised badly in different places but nothing that would cause death.

Brienne removed her clothes. He was the one looking for injuries now. He ran his hand over her bruised body as well.

"We have to find a bath." Jaime whispered and had his fingers dance over her belly.

Brienne gasped. "Ser Jaime." The woman said slowly.

"Someone will clean your bed. I am sure one of the servants will do a fine job of it." He said and took her hand.

"We smell of the dead." Brienne repeated. Jaime grew exasperated. "Wench, make up your mind. Will it be the bed or the baths?"

Brienne frowned, "don't call me wench." She hissed.

"Come to bed. It is too bloody cold to go back out there and bathe." He said ignoring her.

"No, I know a way." She threw on her shirt and put her pants on. Jaime followed suit. "I'll take clean clothes for the both of us." Brienne grabbed his hand and took him through the courtyard and into the godswoods. Jaime felt strange walking past the corpses. They made it to a clearing near one of the Heart Trees.

Brienne helped him with his clothes. Jaime lowered himself to the hot water. He could not withstand the cold. Brienne made short work of her clothes and entered the pool as well. They washed each other carefully. Jaime had never felt so cared for. There was never any chance for anyone to show him such levels of comfort. His encounters with Cersei were always hurried, stolen minutes from Robert. He never had the time to bask. This would be the first time when it was not hurried. He looked into her blue eyes and smiled. "I think we are clean enough."

Brienne climbed out of the pool, dressed and helped him out. It was a little undignified but it earned him a small smile from her.

They entered her room. They were tired, exhausted really. Jaime removed his clothes and as she removed hers. They were under the furs in seconds. The will was there but his body did not cooperate. His eyes closed as soon as his head hit the pillow. He felt Brienne's light kiss on his cheek.

He woke up and felt hot, the furs around him were suffocating. The man kicked them to the side and opened his eyes. Brienne's face was illuminated by the fire in the hearth. She looked very peaceful. The furs covered her body. Once again he was struck by how peaceful she was. He smiled and moved closer to her. Jaime kissed her lightly. He was surprised when she responded.

He chuckled when she pulled him to her and enveloped them in the furs once more. "I just fought my way away from these dammed skins." He kissed her neck.

"It gets very cold." She said and moaned when he rubbed against her. "I get to be on top this time." He said and moved to cover her. She was taller than him but at that moment, he felt as if he towered over her. Jaime kissed her and began to ready her for him. He touched her and was almost driven to just fuck her when she closed her eyes and moaned. Brienne of Tarth was wet and ready to go in no time. Jaime accommodated himself inside of her and moaned when she tightened her hold on his hair and kissed him some more.

Jaime went slowly, taking care of her bruises. He loved how red she became, soon they were sweaty, grinding against each other. Jaime drove into her and kissed the scars on her side. He was close and pulled out of her. She looked up and frowned, "why did you stop?"

Jaime fisted his cock. "I'm close." He said. Brienne opened her legs wider for him.

"So finish." She said. Jaime growled and entered her once more. He was used to spilling his seed outside. His children were accidents, all three of them. Cersei of course loved them but there was always the initial panic of having children that could be harmed for being his.

Jaime looked at Brienne and collapsed on top of her. He panted and jerked as he came deep inside of her. He kissed the side of her neck and stayed there. They were sweaty and satisfied. Jaime pushed himself to the side and panted. "You will be the death of me." He said but smiled widely. Brienne sighed and was asleep within minutes. It took him longer to close his eyes and disconnect from reality.

The next day dawned quickly. He could hear the castle bustling about. Brienne was up and dressing. "They will burn the fallen in a few hours. You have to dress and leave quickly." She said and acted formally.

"Come back to bed for a bit." He said and sleepily.

Brienne frowned, "No. Dress and make an appearance on the great hall." She said and left the quarters.

Jaime relieved himself and then dressed for the day. He made found Tyrion breaking his fast and talking to Daenerys' entourage. He waved half-heartedly and ate his meal quietly. Brienne was nowhere to be seen. She was probably with Sansa.

He did not have much time to ponder where she was. The Starks and her walked into the hall. Snow made the announcement of the burning. Jaime walked behind some of the wildlings and then took his place to mourn the fallen.

It was a solemn ceremony. The celebrations would begin later that night. It would be in poor taste to celebrate to soon. Jaime wandered about his quarters and looked for Tyrion who was not available to chat. He killed some hours by wandering about. He remained alone, the northerners did not trust him and he failed to see a reason why he should engage them.

If he were an honest man, he would have to admit he was looking for Brienne. He just wanted to be close to her. He really was like a puppy trailing after her. "There you are. I've been looking for you." Tyrion called out.

"The feast is about to start." He waddled to him and took him to the hall. There was music, drink, food and an air of merriment.

Jaime smiled and found the table where Brienne and Podrick sat. "Ser Brienne. Podrick." He said and began to eat. The Dragon queen and the Warden of the North gave their speeches, the ale flowed as did the wine. Jaime looked at Pod who made eyes at different girls. Tyrion joined them as soon as the queen finished her speech.

"Care for a game?" He said and poured them all wine. Brienne tried to cover her cup but Jaime and Tyrion would have nothing of the sort.

Soon they were all laughing and drinking. "You are an only child." He said. Brienne smiled. "I told you that." She said while giggling.

"No you did not. I surmised it." He said and pushed her to drink. They drank more and more.

Soon it was her turn. Brienne began on Tyrion, "You were married before Sansa." Jaime laughed. "Drink."

"You're drinking wine but you prefer ale." She said quickly.

Tyrion laughed, "wrong, wrong." He said and she drank.

"you are a virgin." Tyrion proclaimed.

Jaime tried to dig her out of an uncomfortable situation when Brienne emboldened drank and stood up. "I have to piss." She said airily.

Podrick and Tyrion looked astonished. The redheaded wildling made an appearance then. Jaime could not stand the man. They watched her go, the wildling attempted to go after her.

Jaime stood up and gave him a look as if to say that Brienne was his. He smirked and trailed after her. Tyrion laughed uproariously.

Jaime grabbed two goblets and a Dornish Red. He went to her quarters and found her putting wood on the hearth.

"We could keep drinking." He said and noticed how hot it was in the room once more.

"The wildling was sad to see you go." He said as he tried to undo his shirt.

Brienne frowned. "Free Folk. They do not like to be addressed as wildlings."

Jaime frowned back, "do you care about him?"

She looked at him calculatingly, "you sound jealous."

Jaime looked at her and kissed her forcefully, "should I be?" Brienne retaliated by kissing and biting his lips. Jaime grabbed her cheeks and kissed her more and more. He ran his hand over her side and under her shirt. "Quickly." She said and touched him through his trousers. Jaime removed his boots and roughly pulled her pants down. It drove Jaime wild to see her so ardent with him.

Jaime pushed her to the bed, "Get rid of this shirt." Jaime rasped while he kissed her uncovered shoulder. Brienne groaned and licked his ear. Jaime found himself driven to fuck her into the mattress. He told her so and Brienne shivered.

Jaime finally entered her and tensed at the tight fit. He moved roughly and expected Brienne to ask him to stop but he misjudged her. Brienne gave as much as she got and scratched his back. She moaned when he drove in. Jaime found purchase with his stump above her head and pounded into her. He was sweaty and grunted every time she moaned and squeezed her walls around him. "You drive me insane." He said and spilled into her. Brienne was red and a mass of flesh around him.

She caressed the nape of his neck and kissed his cheek. "I want to do that again." She said while kissing his jaw.

"Believe me. I would not leave this bed until you could not walk if it were up to me." He moved to the side and closed his eyes. He felt Brienne's hands run over his chest. Jaime opened his eyes and looked at her kissing her way down his navel. Jaime smiled and ran his fingers through her short hair. He expected her to shy around his cock but the woman did not. She gave him an experimental lick. Jaime guided her to a rhythm that he liked. He encouraged her to take him deeper which Brienne did. Jaime saw white stars as he closed his eyes and spilled into her mouth.

"My turn." He said and made her open her strong legs. Jaime licked, fingered and teased her until he was hard once more. He made her come quickly and entered her. She was spasming around him. It took everything out of him to not come immediately. Jaime moaned and thrusted single-mindedly until he felt the tell-tale signs of his orgasm.

He slumped over her and must have lost consciousness. The next thing he remembered was opening his eyes to Brienne's bare back.

"Where are you going?" He rasped. He had a mild headache from the wine.

"We need fire to keep warm for the rest of the night." She said and kissed his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related to it.

This is the end of it. Happy Season Finale!

Chapter 3

She was going to die. He contemplated the fire and then looked at Brienne on the bed. He had a good woman. She was his and only his. Jaime however could not stop thinking about Cersei alone half a continent away. There was also the possibility that she could survive. Cersei and their child could survive. He could travel and take her away. They would go to Essos and raise their child.

Jaime sat there imagining a world where he could be happy with Cersei and their unborn child. Jaime dressed. He had feverish thoughts that if he left at that moment, he could find a way to reach the Red Keep and take her away. He glanced at Brienne once more and turned to leave. He stopped to think once more. What was he doing? Cersei needed him. He had to go. He looked at Brienne one last time. She moaned and opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She rasped. "Come back to bed." She whispered.

"I can't. I have to go." Jaime said simply.

Brienne stood up and faced him. "You are not like her. You are better than that."

Jaime shook his head, "I am not. You think I am a good man."

Brienne blinked at him. "But you are."

He confessed his crimes. Jaime could see her cringe but then she composed herself. "You are not that man anymore. You are good, you fought for the living beside me. You are that Jaime. Please do not do this. I could not forgive you if you left now."

Jaime's heart broke a little, "you are better off without me."

Brienne shook her head, "I love you. You know I do. Jaime, we deserve to be happy. We could stay here, make a life here. I know you loved her but she is not good for you. There is no chance with her. There is chance with me here."

Jaime looked into her eyes and knew that she was correct. Cersei and him were done. There was nothing he could do anymore. Whatever they had was twisted from the beginning. Brienne was here, she brought the good out of him.

"Jaime please." Brienne continued.

"She will die and I don't know if there is a world possible where I live and Cersei does not." Jaime told her honestly.

Brienne hugged him. "There is. It's a world with you and me together." She undid his clothes and held him as he reminisced about his childhood.

"She was not all bad. We were happy when we were young. We were happy, mother was alive and father was away at King's Landing. Mother was pregnant with Tyrion. We were all just fine. Cersei and I wondered about our baby brother what he or she would be like. Cersei wanted a sister. I wanted a brother. It all changed that night when mother gave birth. The septas kept us away and father did not leave his solar until very early the next morning. Our mother was dying. Cersei prayed and prayed to have our mother back. I knew it would not happen. Of course I knew but I want along with her. I loved Tyrion from the moment I laid eyes on him. He was my baby brother. Cersei hated him. It was the end of it, with mother gone there was nothing more. Father did not even try. We were by ourselves. I know it is not an excuse but it felt as if Cersei and I were all we had. I didn't have Tyrion until he was older by then it was too late. Cersei and I were already mad for each other." He told her everything.

Jaime spent hours explaining how he went to King's Landing for Cersei and their history there. The birth of each of his children. Cersei's refusal to let him see them and take an interest in them. "Tyrion saw them more than I did. Lest we raise any suspicions. I should have taken an interest in Joffrey. I should have taught him. Maybe he would not have not turned like he did. Myrcella knew, by the end she knew that she was mine. She died in my arms. Tommen, my last boy. Cersei never fully explained. He was good, he was the gentlest. He was the kindest, I could not believe that something so good came out of us."

Brienne listened to him until the early hours of the next day. He drifted to sleep and refused to get up from bed when Brienne asked him if he wanted to have dinner at the hall with Sansa. It was the last thing that Jaime wanted to do. He would not see that little bitch's smug face.

Jaime refused. Brienne was reluctant to leave him alone. "I will not leave. It would be useless now. The Dragon queen surely stormed the city by now."

Jaime stayed in bed and only stood up to use the chamber pot. He did not eat anything for that whole day and night. Brienne stood by him silently.

It could have been three days or a fortnight for all Jaime knew but the news arrived. Brienne woke him up.

"Tyrion sent a raven. They found her under the rubble, alone." Brienne said and Jaime cried like a lost child. There was no shame with Brienne. She held him to her. Jaime wept for hours, he was angry at himself, felt guilt for not going but above else he felt an emptiness that he did not think he would ever stop feeling.

Jaime stayed in their keep for two weeks. He ate but barely left that keep. Brienne tried to comfort him. He sought her at night. He took her every night, it was the only time he felt something other than grief and pain. She accepted him without fail. She let him set the pace. Jaime tried to convey how much he needed her, how grateful he was to have her there now.

Tyrion came to see him. His brother hugged him. "What happened to her remains?" He had not stopped thinking about that.

"I took them. She's buried in the West with our mother." Tyrion said and served himself some wine.

"Why are you here?" Jaime spat and served himself some wine.

"You are my brother. I came to see you." Tyrion replied.

"I heard about your queen. She burned the city down, all those people Tyrion. Is this what you wanted? I thought you believed in her." Jaime asked him savagely.

"I still believe in her." Tyrion said quietly. "She sits at her throne. She will rebuild the city. All she needs is time."

Jaime could not care less about the reign of Daenerys Targaryen whatever number of her name she was."

"We are the last of the Lannisters. You are older than me and currently not part of the queensguard." Tyrion began.

"I doubt that she would want a one armed knight who killed her father." Jaime drank more of his wine.

"Jaime, you are considered heir apparent to the West." Tyrion continued.

Jaime frowned and poured more wine. "She sent you to neutralize me."

Tyrion laughed, a cynical little laugh. "She has a dragon and nothing to fear from you. She appointed me and my future children to Casterly Rock and the West."

Jaime shook his head, "she is deranged and you know it."

His younger brother looked away. "She needs counsel. If you had seen her rule over Meereen. She needs time."

"Why have you left her?" Jaime asked him. "The city must be in shambles. You have seven kingdoms to help rule. Go forth." He said and opened the door for his little brother.

Tyrion left the next morning. Brienne let him for the next few weeks. He picked up news here and there. Jon Snow was not a Snow but a Targaryen, the true born son of Rhaegar and Lyanna. Daenerys was said to be sick. She was weak and bedridden. Jon Targaryen did not leave her side. The mother of dragons died two weeks after she burned King's Landing. Jon Targaryen, First of His name, king and protector of the Seven Kingdoms rose and laid order across the realms.

Jaime was numb to all of it. All of it was insignificant. His days blended together seamlessly. He was sleepy most of the time but left their quarters every day. He trained with Brienne in the early afternoons and then walked around the castle. He avoided everyone and they returned the favor. It was a cycle of listlessness until one night when he sought Brienne and she of course yielded but he realized something.

Jaime thrust inside her and kissed her neck. He came inside her and then laid by her side. Brienne hissed and massaged her breasts. Jaime looked at her. He cupped her left breast and noticed that it was heavier. Brienne swatted his hand away. "They hurt."

Jaime looked at her with fear. She was with child, there was no other explanation. She had not bleed ever since they met. Brienne always welcomed him inside of her. He slowly moved the furs away from her. "It is very cold Jaime." She shivered, Brienne was toned, she had a strong body, in her middle there was a softness that was not there before.

"Your belly is softer." He said and touched her there.

Brienne frowned and blushed, "well, I have not trained properly and…" He kissed belly. He could not help but kiss it. He felt something other than dread for the first time.

"We have to leave this place." He said and smiled at her.

Brienne smiled. "It's the first time you've smiled since it happened."

Jaime nodded and kissed between her breasts. "We have to go to Tarth before it gets too cold to travel and we are trapped in this cold wasteland."

Brienne frowned and sat up. "I told you. I promised to take care of Sansa."

Jaime shook his head. "We have to go, you are carrying our child and this is not a place for me anymore."

Brienne laughed. "I am not with child."

Jaime frowned, "but you are. The tender breasts, the belly, you have not bled for months."

"I do not bleed often but that does not mean I am expecting a child." Brienne retorted.

"It means exactly that." Jaime put on his pants and made for the door.

"This is madness. Where are you going?" Brienne asked after he rushed out.

Jaime was full of feverish energy. He asked around until he found the maester. "Ser Brienne needs you."

The man went with him reluctantly. "She is with child, examine her." Jaime said.

The older man frowned and began asking questions.

"Are you a maiden?" The man asked.

"No, you imbecile. She is not, she carries my child." Jaime erupted.

Brienne looked mortified and tried to put on a robe. "My lady…"

"Ser, she is a Ser." Jaime corrected.

"Ser Brienne, may you accept the examination." The maester addressed her once more.

Brienne looked at him with pleading eyes. "I will not stop until you acquiesce."

The woman glared at him and uncovered. She was red to the tips of her blond hair. The maester touched her belly and then asked more questions.

"No, she has not bleed for months." Jaime supplied "and her breasts are tender and swollen." Jaime looked at her and smiled.

The maester asked about moontea. "No, I have not drunk any." Brienne looked away.

"And you lay with this man often?" The maester looked equally uncomfortable.

"Every night without fail." Jaime said honestly.

"Ser, you are with child. I have to admit that I am surprised you have not suffered any sickness yet." The maester said.

"She is with child. Is she not?" Jaime doubted for the first time.

"She is." The man said and made to leave.

Brienne gasped and looked confused. Jaime grabbed her hands and kissed them. "You see why we have to leave."

"The baby will be a Lannister. We have to leave as soon as possible." Jaime said and kissed her face. "Say something." He continued. "I know that it is a lot Brienne."

"I do not know how to be a mother." Brienne whispered.

"You'll learn." He said reassuringly.

"What if it is a girl. I know nothing of dresses." Brienne said quickly.

Jaime smiled. "You'll love her."

Brienne hugged him. "Tarth. We have to go there."

"It's what I thought. We have to marry first. I doubt your father will be pleased that I impregnated her sole heir without marrying her." Jaime kissed her hands.

"Jaime, you don't have to." She began.

Jaime kissed her gently and caressed her face. "Nonsense. I stayed didn't I."

Brienne looked away, "you are not here really. Your body is, but you are away, away with her." Brienne said sadly.

He kicked himself for being so selfish and out of touch with reality. He was going to be a father once again. Only this time it was a good thing, provided Brienne accepted marriage.

"I am sorry. I behaved like a complete idiot. I am here now, and I am with you at every single step. We can do whatever you want, stay go, marry, live together but hear me out. I am not happy here, our child is a Lannister. We don't do well North, just like Starks don't do well South. We have to think of our baby now. He or she is the potential heir to the West and Tarth. I rather we go to Tarth than the West."

"Not West. I don't want her to live there." Brienne replied.

Jaime nodded. "We have to marry as well. She cannot be a bastard. Bastards do not inherit lands Brienne."

She agreed. "We'll board a ship as soon as we can. We have to get Evenfall Hall as soon as possible." Brienne replied.

Jaime kissed her lips and then moved to her belly. He worshiped her that night and all the nights that followed.

There were no goodbyes for him. Podrick declined going to Tarth. He headed back to Kingslanding to work for Tyrion. Brienne said her goodbyes but did not cry. Sansa wished her farewell and promised to always welcome her. The redhead gave him a glare as parting gift.

Selwyn Tarth was not fond of him but accepted the marriage and made sure that it was officiated the night they arrived. No dressed for Brienne although she was showing more and her usual clothes did not fit her anymore. Her shirts had to be looser on account of their baby.

Jaime kissed her savagely once they were alone in her quarters. Brienne responded in kind. They fell to her bed. "I never thought I would do anything like this in my own bed." She gasped when he undid the laces in her trousers. Jaime fingered her, and kissed the side of her neck. He laughed when she asked him to be quiet.

"It's the wedding night. How else is the castle going to know that you are a bedded woman?" Jaime laughed uproariously.

Brienne laughed too but then moaned when he entered her. He was fast with her, Brienne orgasmed quicker now that she was with child and wanted rougher most of the time as well. He moved in and out of her until they were sweaty and sore. Jaime smiled brilliantly at her.

He grew used to Tarth. It was a quiet and beautiful place. It helped that Brienne looked more beautiful than ever. Her belly swelled and she was forced to use gowns now. She favored blues and light greens that just fell over her body. They were lighter than anything he had seen other women wear. Jaime caressed her belly every night and felt the baby kick and wave at all times. Brienne and him discussed baby names until they were both tired. They decided on Joanna for a girl and Selwyn if it was a boy.

They would end up using both names. It was early morning when it happened. Jaime trained while Brienne watched from the sidelines. She could of course not train anymore but liked to watch and offer advice. Jaime fought off a young man. He was becoming adept but would never be as good as he was.

He blocked a sword when he realized that Brienne was quiet. He looked for her and found her grimacing and clutching her belly. "Is it time?" Jaime asked.

There were some false alarms before. It would be any day now. Brienne looked ready to burst, her belly was the biggest he'd seen on any woman carrying a child. He of course kept that to himself.

"I think it is." She said and clutched her belly once more.

The stable boy looked uneasy, "Help me with ser Brienne." Jaime barked. They made it to some quarters near the armory. Brienne broke waters and could not bear the pain of climbing stairs. The maester and a septa were there.

"My lord, it would be best if you waited outside." The maester said. "Perhaps hunt with Lord Selwyn." The septa offered.

Jaime laughed, "absolutely not."

"There is too many people inside. It will not be good for the mother or the baby." The unpleasant woman said.

Jaime looked at Brienne who was frightened. "Which Septa are you?"

"Roelle." The woman replied.

Brienne let out a scream as the pain progressed.

"Hush, you silly child." The septa admonished.

Jaime frowned, "Leave at once." Jaime roared.

He moved to be by Brienne's side and helped her. He held her hand as she screamed and cried.

"Push my lady." The maester said after two hours of excruciating pain.

"Ser, she is a knight of the Seven Kingdoms." Jaime kissed her brow when she smiled.

"Push ser Brienne." The man said.

Brienne let out a mixture of a growl and cry and soon there was the shrill cries of a baby. "A baby girl." The maester proclaimed.

"There something on her leg, another hand. Another babe." The man said.

Jaime looked away from his wife and to his daughter.

"I have to push again." Brienne said and pushed once more. Jaime heard his son's piercing cry next.

"We have to health babes." Jaime said with tears on his eyes. The septas cleaned the babies. He looked at them as Brienne pushed the after birth. Jaime was in love with his children. Brienne took their daughter.

"She will be beautiful." Brienne said with a smile.

"She looks like you." Jaime said when they swapped babies.

"Don't say horrible things like that." Brienne replied.

Jaime frowned at her, "She will have your eyes, and will be as beautiful as you are." Jaime kissed her lips.

"I do not think she looks like a Joanna." Brienne said timidly.

"What would you call her?" Jaime asked while counting Selwyn's fingers.

"Myrcella." She said with a small smile.

"I love you." He told her and he meant it. Brienne was the best thing that ever happened to her. Her and the children were all he needed. Jaime looked into their little faces and hoped that they had their mother's blue eyes. He swore at that moment to protect and watch over them. He would make sure that his children lived well.


End file.
